


See all love’s luxuries

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [21]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He’d asked her, eventually, after starting the question four times, but how could she say no to an idea like that?





	See all love’s luxuries

There was something visceral, something thrilling and dark about seeing her husband standing there, red-faced, wearing a pair of her lavender lace panties. He was staring straight ahead, taking shallow breaths.

“Darling, look at me.”

She waited for a few seconds, and was rewarded for it by Maes clenching his fists and snapping his eyes to her.

“Do you like this?”

He didn’t respond to her, squeezing his eyes shut, but the tent in her panties said enough. She stood up from the bed and walking towards him. Kissing his half-open mouth, she tied the lace collar around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The twenty-first prompt from the random choice generator was "shame/embarrassment", and I realised I hadn't written maecia in a while.  
Come say hi at [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
